Port Key Away
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Ron finds him self out past curfew again but when he stumbles apon a port key, where will he end up, and what will he end up doing. Ron/Elena


Port Key Away

I walked through the hallways quickly hoping my brother Percy wouldn't find me and have to report me, again. I didn't try to be late, not this time at least, I just lost track of time and now I had to hurry and get to my common room at least. I was going through a secret hallway when I saw an old looking pair of glasses; I decided that it wouldn't hurt to help so I picked them up. A light surrounded me and I was traveling suddenly "bloody hell" I muttered "it must be a port key, but where does it go?"

Suddenly as if to answer my question I was forced away from the glasses and into a new place. I landed not so gracefully on the ground I managed to push myself off the ground only to be pushed back down again, the only difference was that someone was on top of me. I managed to get up first and looked down, I saw a girl with pale skin and long blonde hair laying on the ground in front of me, I offered her my hand "sorry about that" I said, she took it and hoisted herself up, I could see now that her face was beautiful too, her cheek bones looked naturally pink and her lips were a rosy red.

"It's fine sorry it's just we'll be late for school" she said and took my hand, she started to run and I followed obediently.

"I don't think we're anywhere near my school" I observed the different scenery that combined with the fact that I had traveled by port key led me to think I might not be in Hogwarts anymore.

"This is the only school for miles so unless you ride over an hour to get to school and back everyday this is where you go, or at least if you moved recently this is where you go now." She made a few turns off of memory and I saw a school that was kinda small, especially compared to Hogwarts. "My name is Elena by the way, Elena Gilbert."

"It's nice to meet you Elena, I'm Ron Weasley and I" I stopped myself as I could hear Hermione chastise me _Ron if you use a port key without knowing when to let go or where it is taking you then you could end up anywhere, it doesn't have to be magical, it could be a muggle society or even a different planet. The thing you have to do above all else is blend in; you can't let them know about us, that won't due at all, you'll get thrown into their loony bin. Don't worry Dumbledore will be able to get you back as soon as we know you're missing, which will be about lunch time, trust me Ron it's a dead give-away you never miss lunch._ With Hermione's words in mind I prepared to blend in for awhile just chill for a little bit "I'm new to town, still not used to everything I wondered in about an hour or two ago."

"Aw poor thing you aren't living with anyone?"

"No, I used to go to boarding school, I'm not really sure where my parents went, and I've been looking for awhile now." For someone who was not good at lying I must brag that I was doing pretty well.

"How about you stay with my family then, we have an extra room and it seems like you could really use it Ron."

"Thanks Elena, that's very kind of you."

We got to school on time, according to her, and she explained to the office attendant my situation so for the day I got to just help out around the school and wait until she got out, at lunch though another pretty girl approached me, she had long brown hair and bright green eyes. "Hi my name is Caroline, Elena's been talking about you, you seem to have her ex all up in a hissy."

"Bloody hell what in the world is a hissy?" I was so confused girl terms never really where my thing.

She giggled, I assumed trying to be cute, well it definitely worked, then again most anything would on my hormone crazed teenage body. "Your accent is very cute, what's your name again?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude, I'm Ron Weasely" I offered her my hand and she shook it.

"By the way Ron a hissy is just basically a fit."

Bloody hell this is what I didn't get about girls they make everything so complicated why not just say a fit if you mean a fit why give it this fancy name that you're just going to have to explain every time? "I see well I should apologize then I'm not trying to cause trouble just passing through."

"I think we're a little past trouble rumor has it that he wants to fight you in the parking lot later on."

"Well at least I know where not to be now, thanks Caroline."

"Don't thank her Ron, whatever she's told you is probably a lie, she's just a fallen prom queen looking for a ticket back to the top, and you're that ticket."

"Me what in bloody hell did I do?"

"Nothing it's just hot guys seem to get girls a lot of attention."  
Hermione and Harry would get a kick out of this, me hot?! They'd both have a jolly good time making a Mickey out of me for this. "O well ok then, anyways Elena who are you're two friends here?"

"O sorry to be rude, I'm Meredith and this is Bonnie." It was a tall pale girl with black hair that spoke.

The short red hair with curls and a round face next to the girl nodded to me, she flipped one curl over her shoulder and looked me straight in the eye "I'm physic" she said proud.

"Bonnie when are you going to quit the attention seeking, you are so not physic everyone knows physics aren't real." Caroline spat at the girl, I was really beginning to believe Elena about her, she didn't seem that nice at all.

"I believe you Bonnie, would you mind reading my palm for me?"

She looked embarrassed and flattered at the same time, she stepped over to me and took my palm "well I see a long life line, so that's good, your love line is strong from about your teen age years on, and it doesn't break, then you have a heavy fear line but a thicker courage line."

"So what does all that mean? I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of learning how to translate that just yet" I looked up and noticed that we had gathered a crowd around us.

"Well the long life line means you'll have a long life, the strong love line means you'll stay with one person from about your teen age years, the fact that it doesn't break means you two won't break up ever, and the heavy fear line means that you have a strong fear, but the thicker courage line means that even though your afraid you'll end up pulling through and beating your fears when it matters most."

"Bloody hell" I said, she looked at me concerned, I lifted my palm up to my face "you sure are complicated aren't you?"

Laughter coursed throughout the cafeteria as the bell rang for classes to resume.

I did a few more tasks before the day ended and met up with Elena in the parking lot. "My house isn't that far away so we're just going to walk ok?" I nodded to her, "so something tells me you aren't telling me everything, you claim to be simple but I don't think you are, I think there is a lot more to you than you're telling me."

I was getting nervous she was very perceptive "I'm really not as complicated as you make me out to be Elena, just a normal guy who moves around a lot."

She didn't seem satisfied with my answer but she let it go. We reached her house and a little girl ran up to her and hugged her "Elena, who is this?"

"This is Ron, he's a new friend of mine, Margaret why don't you go upstairs and do some of your homework while I talk with Aunt Judith ok?" Margaret nodded and hurried up the stairs "just take a seat in the living room Ron, I'll be right back." I did as she instructed and sat on the couch, I played with my thumbs while waiting for Elena to come back in. She was back in a few moments "my aunt said its ok if you live with us until you have to move away to somewhere else, we have a guest room next to mine that you can stay in."

I smiled at her "thanks I won't be too long three days tops."

She frowned "only three days?"

"Probably less, why?"

"It's just that you just got here and you're fun to hang out with and everything" she looked down a little embarrassed.

They ate dinner quickly and listened to how Margaret did in her classes today, and Margaret talked about how she thought Ron's accent was really cool. They all finally went up to bed.

I was in my own room just about to nod off when I remembered that when I got back I would need to have read my transfiguration book up to chapter four, I was currently on chapter three. I pulled my wand out "accio transfiguration book" I was half doubtful that it would even work but it did come, I grabbed it before it shot through the window. I smiled to myself "lumos" I lit up the area around me and set to reading. I had only been reading for about five minutes before the door opened, I hid my book and tried to put out my wand in time, but I failed, I heard a gasp and looked up. I saw Elena standing in my doorway mouth agape, she backed away slowly.

"W-What are you" she stuttered.

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the room "please you can't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to be doing magic outside of school." I couldn't believe I had been so careless; I was going to get into a lot of trouble for this one. "I'm a wizard; I go to the school Hogwarts, of witchcraft and wizardry. It's were we take seven years of classes on how to control magic, and use spells."

She sat down seemingly interested. "So show me some magic Ron."

I smiled at her "ok but you can't tell anyone ever ok?"

"I've kept weirder secrets trust me."

"Ok well lets see" I crumpled a little sheet of paper, Whigardrium Leveosa" the paper floated in the air, "incendio" a purple fire shot out of my wand and the paper caught on fire, "aquamente" water poured over the paper and put the fire out. "Seen enough Elena?"

She was absolutely mesmerized "I wish I could do things like that too."

I smiled at her "not many people can but maybe when my head master comes he can check if you can."

"Mr. Weasley it seems we've been missing your company for today."

"Dumbledore!" I was ecstatic to see my head master.

"Ron" Hermione and Harry both ran up to me and hugged me. "We have something to tell you Ron" Hermione said, I tilted my head to the side "we're um well we're" Harry took her hand lightly and squeezed it "we're dating."

My eyes bulged out of my head but I hugged both my friends "congratulations you two."

"Thanks" Harry said smiling at his friend.

"Oh professor, this is my new friend Elena Gilbert, she's been looking after me since I got here, I was, um studying and well I was using lumos to see and she kinda walked in and then I showed her a few other spells and she wants to know if she's magical too."

"Ron it is against the school rules for you to be doing magic outside of school but because Miss Gilbert seems to be magical as well, Miss Gilbert it would be lovely to have you at the school." She ran into her room and threw some clothes in a bag "we'll get your things later, for now your back pack will do wonderfully, hope onto Ron's broom with him, you need not worry he's an excellent flyer, or at least what I've seen from his keeping."

Harry handed me my broom and I climbed on, Elena slung her backpack over both shoulders and tightened it as much as she could, left a note to her aunt, and climbed on behind me. Hermione climbed on behind Harry and Dumbledore got on his own broom. We took off out the window and through a portal. The portal dropped us off right at Hogwarts during the night all lit up "it's beautiful" Elena whispered. I looked back and smiled at her, she took my face in her hands and kissed me lightly, the broom faltered for a moment before I gained control again.


End file.
